The Prefect's Bathroom
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Antonimus Maximus: Harry is invited to the prefect bathroom by Ginny a surprise. Ginny/Luna/Tonks/Harry
Harry ducked as he turned the corner and headed down the hallway ahead of him. He slowly inched forward, careful to check if there was anyone there. There was a Hufflepuff prefect ahead, but fortunately he had his back turned to Harry. He was probably patrolling the halls, looking for people like Harry. He soon turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Even though Harry had his invisibility cloak on, it was still a good idea to be vigilant. He was older now and he had some problems fitting under the invisibility cloak. Admittedly he had been a little paranoid. While he was leaving the Gryffindor tower, he swore someone was following him. As soon as the prefect disappeared, Harry rushed across the hallway and took the right towards the prefect's bathroom.

He had been a bit skeptical when Ginny had asked him to meet her at the prefect's bathroom in the middle of the night, but who was he to complain. He'd had a dry spell for a while and he was eager for whatever surprise Ginny had in store for him. He still remembered where the bathroom was from the time he had to decipher a clue in his fourth year. He didn't need the map, but he kept it at his side, just in case.

Harry reached the door to the bathroom. He could see light coming from beneath the door. He knocked on the door three times. This was the signal Ginny had insisted on him using. After the third knock, the door opened wide. Ginny was standing under the doorway, wearing only a bathrobe and a grin on her face. "So you've finally shown up. Took you long enough."

Harry shrugged. "I was just being careful."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Do you honestly think someone was following you?"

"You never know," said Harry with a smile on his face.

Ginny shook her head. "I swear Harry, you're worse than Mad-Eye."

Harry frowned. "Why'd you call me down here?"

"I mean, Mad-Eye's probably crazier than you," said Ginny. "But at least he has an excuse."

"Why'd you call me down here?" said Harry.

"If I saw half the things he did, I'd probably go mad," said Ginny. "At worst you-"

"Ginny!" said Harry. "Why'd you call me down here?"

Ginny grinned. "Oh that."

"Yes that," said Harry. "I snuck out in the middle of the night, had to avoid prefects and Filch, and we've got Quidditch practice tomorrow. So I'll say it again, why'd you call me down here?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip and coyly batted her eyes. "Oh that."

"Yes that," said Harry.

Ginny wasn't going to make this easy for Harry. "Well it's a surprise."

Harry groaned. "What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you," said Ginny. "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Harry glared at Ginny, a scowl on his face. "Seriously?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Harry rolled his eyes and turned around. Ginny's grin disappeared. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired," said Harry. "If all you're going to do is play around, I might as well get some sleep in."

"Fine, I was just trying to have a little fun, but if you can't take a joke, let's go right ahead." Ginny, somewhat frustratedly, threw the door open and motioned for Harry to come inside.

Harry grinned and followed her inside the bathroom. "Finally! I mean I just want to…"

Harry froze as soon as he entered the bathroom. He saw that Ginny had already drawn a bath for them, the steam still wafting up from the water. Ginny's robes lay to the side of the bath. However, this wasn't that shocking to Harry. He was expecting something like this. What he wasn't expecting was Luna and Tonks sitting in the bath. The two smiled at him. Luna waved at him. "Hi Harry. Surprised?"

"Um…uh yeah," said Harry.

Tonks let out a laugh. "Oh Harry. You look like you're gonna pass out."

Harry smiled, beginning to remove his clothes. "Oh, I'm just really excited for what's about to happen."

"What's about to happen," said Luna.

"Well," said Harry as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. It landed next to the bath, the sleeve dipping into the water. "Aren't we going to get in the bath and…well?"

"Well what?" Harry gave Luna an odd look, as if he didn't know how to explain this to her. However, before Harry could say anything, Luna broke out into a laugh. "I'm only joking. I know what's going to happen."

"Good." Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had just removed his pants and was now taking off his underwear. As soon as they hit the ground, Harry bounced forward and jumped into the bath. He produced a huge splash as he hit the water. His shirt was now completely soaked in water. Harry swam over towards Luna and Tonks. Tonks embraced Harry, putting her arms on his shoulders. Harry could feel his member inflating and pressed it against the older woman. Luna swam behind him.

Ginny walked to the edge of the bath, her robe a bit drenched. She undid it and soon the bath robe fell to the floor. She extended her leg and dipped her toes into the water. She made circles with her feet, producing an odd pattern of ripples. Ginny made a show of testing the water. Harry, Tonks, and Luna all simultaneously groaned as she did this. "Oh come on. Get on with it."

"I just want to get acclimated to the water before I get in," said Ginny. "You don't want to jump into scalding water."

"Scalding water?" Tonks shook her head. "Scalding water? Are you kidding me?"

"Fine, I'm coming in, just give me a second." Once Ginny was satisfied that the water was okay for her to swim in, she hopped into the bath.

Ginny popped her head out of the water and soon she joined the other three over by their corner of the bath. She put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. He leaned into him, returning her kiss. He slid her tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. Their two tongue's wrestled for a moment or two. Then Harry dipped his hand beneath the water and grabbed Ginny's thigh. His fingers inched up slowly.

Meanwhile, Tonks had spread her legs, making room for Harry's erection to slide inside her. He thrust in and out of her, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from her. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and bucked her hips towards him. He lowered his head to her chest, burying his face in her breasts. As this happened, Harry's fingers found Ginny's clit and he began tracing circles around it. He could feel Ginny shake with anticipation and she seemed to be getting impatient.

Luna stood off to the side, allowing the other two girls to have their turn with Harry. However, after awhile Luna ducked under the water and swam towards Harry. A few seconds later, Harry felt her tongue as she licked his balls. He was surprised by this and completely taken aback. Almost instantly, he came inside Tonks. Harry was embarrassed and pulled away. He took his free hand and shoved two fingers inside Tonks. This kept her occupied for a moment as his fingers slid in and out of her.

Luna was still underwater, still stimulating him with her tongue. Harry was impressed with her lung capacity. He wondered if she was using some jinx or spell. As soon as Harry recovered, he turned his attention to Ginny. He spread her legs and thrust into her, shoving her body to the wall of the bath. She screamed loudly as he did this. Luna got out of the water and with the hand that wasn't fingering Tonks, Harry began stroking her clit. Luna arched herself backwards, and floated in the water as Harry stimulated her.

While his hands were tied up with Luna and Tonks, Harry's main attention was turned to Ginny. He thrust in and out of her with greater and greater force. Ginny was howling with pleasure as he did this. She was so loud that Harry worried that someone might hear them. Ginny's legs shot up and rested themselves on Harry's shoulders. This got him to thrust faster into Ginny. He was extremely excited and came again, groaning as he did so.

Now it was Luna's turn to get impaled by Harry. However, he was a little depleted by Ginny and Tonks, so he needed some stimulation. Harry arched himself back and floated on the water. Tonks and Ginny proceeded to swim to him and, with their mouths, stimulate him. Ginny sucked on his shaft, while Tonks licked his balls. Ginny placed her lips on Harry's tip and bobbed her head up and down. In no time, Harry had a full erection that was large enough for Luna.

Luna was different from the others. She preferred to be on top. Or at least as close to being on top as you could be in a bath. She wrapped her legs around Harry and forced him up against the wall. She bucked her hips back and forth, sending a tingling sensation throughout Harry's body. Ginny and Tonks swam away from the pair, kissing and feeling each other up. This not only excited Harry more, but also freed up his hands.

He grabbed Luna's breasts, squeezing them. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, which were now hard. He pinched them, savoring their rock hard flesh between his fingers. He twisted them a bit. This got Luna to moan as if she was going to come. She was into the rough stuff. She began to buck her hips with even more velocity. Harry looked past her and to Ginny and Tonks. Both of them were fingering each other, moaning with pleasure. Harry's heart started to beat faster because of this and unfortunately couldn't control himself anymore. He came inside Luna.

Harry stared at Ginny. It was a few weeks since that they had spent night in the prefect's bathroom. Now they were in the Great Hall, Harry staring at Ginny with a look of dismay. "How could this happen?"

Ginny sighed. "Well…um…you didn't use protection."

"Okay," said Harry. "But I thought the water was too hot for my sperm to survive."

"I guess you have tough sperm," said Ginny.

Just then Tonks walked up to them. Harry turned to her. "Tonks, this isn't a good time."

"Harry," said Tonks. "I've got to tell you something."

"What is it." Tonks looked around and leaned into Harry, whispering something in Harry's ear. The color proceeded to drain from his face. He pulled away from Tonks, a look of shock on his face. "You too?"

Tonks turned to Ginny. "You're pregnant?"

"I…um…well yeah," said Ginny. "Don't tell the whole Great Hall."

"I mean this is just horrible luck," said Tonks. "Do you think Luna's…"  
At that moment, Harry saw Luna skipping towards their table. Harry could feel his heart racing. "No, no, no."

Luna reached their table, and speaking in a voice loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear, said, "Harry, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
